


It's Party Time

by velociraptor52



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: "No fucking parties.That's what Mickey had said.  That was his stipulation—if they were going to have a wedding, he would rather have eloped than have a party." One-shot fic/drabble.





	It's Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2015 and wanted to post it here. Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

_No fucking parties_. That's what Mickey had said. That was his stipulation—if they were going to have a wedding, he would rather have eloped than have a party.

But they were having a party and Mickey was rather grumpy about this. He sat at the corner of the bar in the Alibi Room, quietly sipping his beer, very well aware that his bowtie was crooked, that he looked very dishelved.

"Can I have this dance?"

"I said no fucking parties."

Ian shrugged as he took a seat next to Mickey. "Fiona wanted one. You know her—she doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

Mickey scoffed. "I can see that."

"So can I have this dance?"

"I don't dance." Mickey sipped at his beer for a moment. "Just one fucking dance, all right? And no mushy stuff."

"I promise, Mickey, to dance as masculinely as possible for you."

"Right." Mickey drained what was left of his beer, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand (and then wiped his hand on his pants), tried to straighten his bowtie, and stood. "Let's go dance, then, shall we?"

Ian suppressed a grin as he stood to follow Mickey to the center of the dance floor.


End file.
